


"Usohappyaku".

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Vocaloid Songfics Because Why Not [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Eight Hundred, F/M, Lies, Not Really Anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "Full of lies." or, "Lies eight hundred."





	

**Author's Note:**

> disappointingly short??? wrote this at like three in the morning last night so
> 
> wat can u do

**These are all truths.**

 

1.) He loves modeling! It may get a but boring, and maybe a bit uncomfortable, but it's fun!

 

2.) He isn't stressed. He works just fine under pressure!

 

3.) He's very useful. He knows how to do a lot of things; he can fence, he can play piano, he can speak Chinese...not very useful skills, but still!

 

4.) His father is very nice. When he wants to be.

 

5.) His friends find him very interesting.

 

* * *

6.) He does not like Ladybug. 

* * *

 

7.) The homework is fun! It provides a little bit of a challenge, but it's fine! He doesn't struggle at all.

 

8.) He doesn't feel guilty at all about sneaking out at night! He has a very important reason, after all!

 

9.) Plagg doesn't exactly stress him with the lack of information. He figures it out himself!

 

10.) Fashion is very interesting! Getting to try on all of the different outfits is fun!

 

11.) Chloe doesn't bother him! She's just...too touchy...

 

* * *

12.) He hates Ladybug. He does not want to see her, ever again.

* * *

 

**Those are all lies.**

 

**Please, ignore them all.**

 

**Ignore them all, please.**

 

* * *

1.) He hates modeling. It's so boring and the positions hurt. He hates it.

 

2.) He's so stressed. He works terribly under pressure.

 

3.) He isn't useful. Ladybug handles so many of the akuma attacks on her own. She doesn't need him. She never did.

 

4.) His father is mean. His father hates him. 

 

5.) His friends find him so boring. What's so interesting about a model, anyway?!

 

* * *

6.) He loves Ladybug so much.

* * *

 

7.) The homework is hard and he stays up late at night trying to do it. He struggles hard.

 

8.) He feels so guilty about sneaking out at night. He doesn't even need to patrol; it's just a pathetic excuse to see Ladybug.

 

9.) Plagg stresses him out so much. He has no idea what to do and he is no help.

 

10.) Fashion is boring. He hates the outfits and the fittings.

 

11.) He hates Chloe. She is so touchy and annoying.

 

* * *

12.) He loves Ladybug so much and wishes he could be with her, by her side, forever.

* * *

**He's such a big liar.**

 

_ **And Ladybug hates liars.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This song has a happy ending but I required a sad one. T h i s i s n t s a d e n o u g h t h o
> 
> I. N e e d. D e a t h.
> 
> Apparently I am not human. I feed off of the suffering of my favorite characters
> 
> Namely one sunshine child who does not deserve anything I love to put him through
> 
> I'm a terrible person????


End file.
